worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
Porto Corsa
Not to be confused with the score. Porto Corsa is an European coastal city, located on the Italian riviera, in Italy. Porto Corsa was the place of the 2nd race of the World Grand Prix, where the C.H.R.O.M.E. secret agents discovered the Lemons' plan to sabotage the W.G.P.. Porto Corsa is also the home of the F1 racer Francesco Bernoulli. History Cars 2 Porto Corsa is a typical Mediterranean coastal tourist town located in Italy. It hosts the second race of the World Grand Prix. This race's track passes through the streets of the town, which are partly paved. Near the end of the race, a huge crash involving most of the racers (not Carla Veloso or Nigel Gearsley, they spun out previously) occured, which has Shu Todoroki hit by the pulse accelerator, and Miguel Camino tries to brake but fails. Then comes Max Schnell, who also tries to brake but fails, and they are all sent down like a slide. Raoul ÇaRoule and Rip Clutchgoneski come, and crash as well. Then Jeff Gorvette and Lewis Hamilton come and brake sucsessfully. In front of the crash, Lightning McQueen and Francesco Bernoulli were racing towards the finish line. The race ended with Lightning winning and Francesco coming in second. Near Porto Corsa is a small village named Carsoli. Places in Porto Corsa *Carmani *Porto Corsa Casino *Porto Corsa Circuit *Carfe *Café Frizione *Fluido Enogastronomia *Porto Corsa Marina Trivia *Despite the fact that the other World Grand Prix races take place in real cities, Porto Corsa is a fictional place. *To create the look of Porto Corsa, the designers combined the racetrack of Monaco with the terrain of the Amalfi Coast. *Porto Corsa was inspired by the cities of Porto Cervo (especially for the assonance) Genoa, Vernazza, Positano, Monte Carlo and Portofino. *The casino in Porto Corsa is built on a rocky outcropping shaped like a 1948 Fiat 500 Topolino. *The Porto Corsa Marina is shaped like a hubcap. *At the craps table in the Porto Corsa casino, the game is played with fuzzy dice, much like the kind one might find hanging from a car’s rearview mirror. *At the meeting of the Lemon families in the casino, the table around which they meet is decorated with piles of lemons, a clear allusion to their nickname of Lemons and the Amalfi Coast, also called the River of lemons. * Some houses in Porto Corsa have chimneys shaped like an exhaust pipe. * in Cars 3: Driven to Win the Porto Corsa Tack from Cars 2: The Video Game is recycled as one of the unlockable racetracks under the name "Italy's Grand Tour". Gallery Cars 2 porto corsa casino.jpg|Porto Corsa Casino: Located on a rocky outcrop Cars 2 szenenbild italien.jpg|Lightning McQueen and Francesco racing portacorsacrash.png|Crash scene Portocorsasea.jpg|Landscape Capture plein écran 2011-06-17 094008.jpg|The famous Casino Bridge Cs311 602cs.sel16.115.jpg|Mater flying over Porta Corsa Cs311 76bcs.sel16.208.jpg|World Grand Prix starting line Cs311 302ucs.sel16.253.jpg|Cars gambling casinoz.png|"Come on, fuzzy dice!" ab_portocorsapaintings_2010_04_06_02.jpg|Concept Art porto_corsa_opener_new.jpg|Concept Art 20110420125854enprnprn-d23-disney-pirates-90-1303304334mr.jpg|Concept Art wgpchapternew-1.jpg|Concept Art porto-night_hi-res.jpg|Concept Art cars-2-landmark-concept-art-image-3.jpg|Porto Corsa Casino Concept Art de:Porta Corsa pl:Porto Corsa pt-br:Porto Corsa ru:Порто-Корса Category:Places and Locations Category:Cities Category:Italy Category:Cars 3: Driven to Win Category:Cars 3: Driven to Win Places Category:Cars 2 Places